Heat Season
by Blackarachnia123
Summary: bunnymund's gone into heat and is faced with the awkward task of explaining himself to jack Edit: some people were saying it was to rushed so i went through and added some more stuff in there for ya ENJOY :D


Jack and Bunnymund sat together under a tree in the warren, bunny was practicing new patterns on some of the left over eggs while jack lent against him in a light sleep, suddenly bunny's ears began twitching and he sniffed at the air.

"oh no….not now please any time but right now,"

Bunny shied away from jack moving back on all fours his ears pressed back against his head, at the loss of bunny's arm jack fell sideways and woke up rubbing his arm he sat up.

"what are you doing bunny?"

The younger guardian studied the larger, something was defiantly up he looked over him completely, noticing a small amount of colour on his cheeks through his fur, and the way his back legs stayed closed and close together, jack though for a moment then worked it out.

Bunnymund sat back keeping very close to himself, he was going to have to explain jack wouldn't leave him alone about it until he did how was he supposed to explain this though it was such an awkward thing to have to explain, bunny sniffed again, suddenly jacks snowy fresh water sent was very appealing to him, bunny shook his head and tried to concentrate but the pleasurable tickling sensation in his groin started and he knew he was going to have a hard time finding his voice.

"Uh…I um…..rabbits...BUNNIES…I'm a bunny they have these uh…um they inside there….um I…it happens sometimes when…I…uhmm"

Bunny held the back of his head; jack was going to think he was crazy, he would think he was crazy and not want to hang around him anymore.

'I sound like a complete idiot."

He thought to himself, by now the tickling sensation in his groin had grown he head had become foggy and he couldn't think straight, he wanted to grab jack and…NO why was he having these kind of thought about the stupid frostbite, bunny's eyes flickered up to look at jack, he had to admit the pale white haired boy wasn't bad looking, bunny's eyes travelled over the younger males body from his chest to his toes unconsciously he began to undress him with his eyes imagining how perfect his pale skinned body would look naked laid out on the soft green grass of the warren begging for more and he pounded into him.

jack smiled. He thought it was cute how flustered and embarrassed bunny was getting, but he had to admit if he had to tell someone what bunny was trying to tell him he would be really embarrassed too, jack watched bunny, the larger guardian seemed to be in a daze completely in his own world, jack watched as bunny's eyes travelled over his body, he watched bunny do this a few times, he then felt the need to snap the other out of the trance.

"bunny?" jack said softly when that worked hi tried again a little louder

"bunny! What were you going to tell me?"

Bunnymund snapped out of his daydream and shook his head and all but blurted out.

i….i-go-into-heat-and-i-cant-help-it-because-its-a-rabbit-thing-and-im-a-rabbit-so-it-happens-to-me-and-right-now-you-smell-amazing-and there's –a-lot-of-dirty-things-i-wanna-do-to-you-right-now-mate…..im-sorry!"

He blurted it all out so fast jack almost didn't catch a word he had said, bunny was scared jack hadn't heard and he was going to have to repeat that to him, seeing how nervous he was jack pushed back a smirk.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Bunny groaned and held his head curling up in a little ball, he was going to have to explain it all over again oh this was defiantly the most humiliating thing to ever happen to him, jack smiled and chuckled softly and drifted over to bunny, Bunnymund could smell jack getting closer he moved closer to himself to almost hide himself from jack and what he was hiding was getting harder and "harder" to hide. (Sometimes bunny really wished he wore pants)

"Ha-ha, its ok I know you're in heat bunny."

Bunnymund raised his head and looked up at jack his nose twitching and a look of pure shock on his face.

"w..what how?"

jack smiled and reached up to gently rub the base of one on bunny's ears, making the pooka's head go foggy.

"iv'e been alive for 300 years bunny I know rabbits…" he stopped when bunny shot him a look "bunnies…sorry go into heats its not a big deal and ill help you do anything you need to make you feel better"

As soon as the words had left jack mouth he was pinned under a large very horny Bunnymund.

"A…anything?"

Bunnymund asked. Jack blinked up at him with wide eyes, beautiful blue eyes that had a soft tint of fear but a fine glazing of lust, know what bunny wanted jack smiled.

"Anything bunny,"

The pooka made quick work of undressing the winter spirit, his body was more beautiful than bunny could have imagined every curve was perfection bunny watched the was jacks chest raised and fell with each breath, bunny leant down and flicked his tongue over one of jacks nipples drawing a moan from the younger boy, when jack lifted his arms to wrap them around bunny's neck the pooka flipped him over onto his hands and knees and mounted him, jack cheeks turned bright red.

Bunnymund pressed his nose to the back of Jacks neck breathing in his delicious sent and pushed into him, jack let out a cry mixed of pain and pleasure and the large member filled and stretched him, Bunnymund's ears flattened back against his head in pleasure and he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on staying still as jack adjusted to his size when he felt the younger relax he pulled out then thrust straight back in immediately settling into a quick pace, jack let out little panted moans every time bunny pushed into hi.

Jack smiled looking over his shoulder at Bunnymund who still had his eyes shut tightly thrusting quickly into him just like it was in his nature to do. Yep…he wasn't going to be able to walk for a while after this


End file.
